Wonkyu-First Baby
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


_Wonkyu-First Baby_

_Author : Ra-Rachma Alia SnipershootBravochochoa SnezihantulautForever_

_Starring : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior's members_

_Note : Sorry for typo's and other mistakes. =D_

_Happy Reading!^^_

_._

_._

_._

_#1013#_

Author POV

Sinar matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Membuat semua orang terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dan memberikan tanda jika hari ini telah dimulai.

Tak terkecuali sebuah pasangan 'suami-istri' yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka. Suami istri? Memang sedikit aneh jika yang dimaksudkan suami istri disini adalah sepasang namja. Hell! Biarkan saja kalau mereka sesama namja! Mereka cukup bahagia dengan 'ketidak-normalan' mereka yang sesama namja tersebut.

Sepasang suami istri ini adalah Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. bisa ditebak yang berada di dalam posisi uke adalah Kyuhyun,dan diposisi seme adalah Siwon. Bagaimana kita bisa menebak? Kita bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun seorang uke dari gundukan yang berada di perutnya. Ya! Dia sedang mengandung. Dan lebih tepatnya sekarang ia mengandung anak pewaris Choi Corp.,yakni Choi Siwon alias suaminya.

Mereka sudah menikah sembilan bulan yang lalu,semenjak Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah mengandung anaknya. Memang sedikit aneh jika seorang namja bisa mengandung,tapi di dunia ini,mana ada yang tak mungkin? Toh mereka juga saling mencintai,jadi apa salahnya jika mereka menerima anugrah dari Tuhan berupa anak buah hubungan mereka. Pada awalnya keluarga Choi memang menentang hubungan mereka,namun melihat sikap dan perilaku Kyuhyun yang baik,akhirnya mereka menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Walaupun dilaksanakan secara tertutup,namun prosesinya tetap sakral. Bahkan sampai sekarang,keluarga Choi terutama adik dan umma Siwon sangat perhatian kepada Kyuhyun. Mereka tak segan-segan mengantarkan Kyuhyun untuk kontrol ke dokter,membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk calon bayi Kyuhyun,sampai menginap di rumah Kyuhyun dan Siwon,hanya memastikan jika keadaan Kyuhyun dan calon bayinya selamat dan baik. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun makin nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Siwon.

Back to the topic. Siwon masih setia tertidur dengan posisi memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang,dan Kyuhyun dalam posisi memunggungi suaminya. Tangan kanan Siwon memeluk perut buncit Kyuhyun dengan protektif. Haish... sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Andai author bisa merasakannya *-* *apaini* dan dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mulai terbangun dan menggeliat pelan. Ia berbalik dengan pelan dan menghadap ke arah Siwon yang masih belum terbangun. Dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan tangan Siwon yang bertengger di perutnya dan berusaha untuk bangun. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya dengan tertatih-tatih. Hari ini ia akan memasak omelette sederhana. Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun masakkan untuk Siwon,mengingat kemampuannya untuk memasak berada di bawah rata-rata.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memasak,tiba-tiba sepasangan tangan kekar telah melingkari pinggang dan perut buncitnya.

"Morning,Siwonnie~" sapa Kyuhyun dengan ceria. Sang suami hanya mengangguk dan menciumi tengkuk Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Kyuhyun yang lama kelamaan geli menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat.

"Hyung,jangan buat aku mendesah di pagi buta!" ucap Kyuhyun yang disambut cengiran dari Siwon.

"Hehe...itukan memang kebiasaanku. Mendengarkan babykyu yang sedang mendesah..." Siwon kembali menyantap tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjauh dari Siwon.

"Hyung! kau tidak malu dilihat oleh anak kita!" Kyuhyun mengelus perut buncitnya dengan lembut sambil mempout bibirnya. Siwon hanya tertawa,kemudian beralih mengelus perut Kyuhyun.

"Hehe,maafkan Daddy ya sayang. Daddy tidak tahan melihat Mommy-mu yang sangat seksi ini," ucap Siwon yang mendapat jitakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Yak hyung! jangan ajari anak kita jadi pervert sepertimu!" cecar Kyuhyun dengan mata disipitkan. Siwon hanya tertawa dan mencium perut Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo..arraseo..oh iya,hari ini hyung langsung ke bandara. Jadwalnya ternyata dimaju—" belum selesai Siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya,Kyuhyun sudah memasang wajah masam sambil menatap Siwon.

"Baby...hyung takkan pergi lama. Hanya tiga hari.." Siwon mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Kyuhyun,namun sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur badmood.

"Hyung,kau tak ingat kata dokter? Minggu-minggu ini aku akan melahirkan!" protes Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Hyung tahu,Baby..tapi itu kan masih perkiraan dokter," Siwon dengan susah payah ingin mengembalikan mood sang istri. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah marah,biasanya perlu waktu tiga atau seminggu untuk menenangkannya. Apalagi disaat Kyuhyun hamil begini.

"Kalau hyung tetap pergi,jangan harap hyung mendapat panggilan daddy dari anak kita!" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih memelas meminta maaf padanya. Sementara Siwon hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat menghadapi kelakuan sang istri. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah proyek besar yang menjadi penentu hidup mati perusahaannya. Dan tak mungkin ia meninggalkan proyek itu. tapi ia juga ingin sekali menemani saat-saat istrinya akan melahirkan. Apalagi ini adalah pengalamannya akan menjadi ayah untuk pertama kali.

"Haish,mana satu jam lagi aku harus berangkat ke bandara!" rutuk Siwon sambil melihat jam dinding. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aish yasudahlah,aku minta bantuan Hyukjae hyung saja," Siwon mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Hyukjae.

_#1013#_

Siwon sudah bersiap-siap di ruang tamu. Ia sudah menyiapkan baju-baju yang akan dipakainya nanti saat di Jepang selama tiga hari disana. Dan ia sudah menelepon Hyukjae untuk menjaga Kyuhyun selama ia pergi. Meskipun Siwon terpaksa harus memberikan tiket untuk berlibur ke Pulau Jeju selama satu minggu,tapi itu tak masalah. Yang penting ada yang menjaga Kyuhyun saat ia pergi.

Taksi yang dipesan Siwon sudah datang. Sebelum pergi,Siwon masih berusaha mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Kyuhyun untuk berpamitan kepada Kyuhyun. ia sudah mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali,namun tak ada jawaban. Siwon menyerah,ia kemudian mengatakan beberapa hal sebelum ia berangkat.

"Baby..hyung pergi dulu. Jeongmal mianhae,Baby. Kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon hyung. Ada Hyukjae hyung yang akan menjagamu selama hyung tidak ada. Saranghae chagi.." Siwon berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. meskipun dengan rasa berat karena Kyuhyun pasti marah besar padanya,tapi ia harus segera berangkat. Dan juga biasanya ia mendapat kecupan manis dari bibir Kyuhyun sebelum ia berangkat kerja yang membuatnya semangat bekerja. Harus diakui ia jadi tak bersemangat hari ini karena tak melakukan tradisi itu.

Siwon menenteng tas bawaannya dan masuk ke dalam taksi. Ia masih menatap ragu kepada jendela kamarnya dan Kyuhyun,berharap Kyuhyun akan melihatnya sebelum ia berangkat. Namun nihil,gorden kamarnya tertutup rapat dan tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun melihatnya. Dengan menghembuskan nafas yang berat akhirnya ia menyuruh supir taksi untuk berangkat.

"Baby,mianhae..."

_#1013#_

Kyuhyun masih berada di jendela ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia sembunyi-sembunyi melihat kepergian Siwon dari jarak jauh. Dan setelah taksi Siwon sudah meninggalkan depan rumahnya,barulah Kyuhyun berbalik dan duduk di kursi ruang tamu dengan susah payah. Ia memijat keningnya dan mendesah keras.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini Siwon hyung malah tak menemaniku. Bahkan malah menyuruh Hyukjae hyung menjagaku. Memangnya ayah dari bayi ini Hyukjae hyung apa?!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Baby,lihatlah daddy-mu! Nanti baby jangan kayak gitu ya sama mommy? Jangan tinggalin mommy sendirian,ne?" Kyuhyun mengajak mengobrol bayinya sambil tersenyum.

"Aish,lebih baik aku segera ke kamar. Badanku sakit semua," gumam Kyuhyun sambil berusaha bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Seperti kebanyakan ibu hamil lainnya,Kyuhyun jadi mudah gampang capek. Sebentar-sebentar harus tidur,istirahat,atau apalah. Biasanya kalau Siwon pulang kerja,Siwon akan memijati Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun tertidur.

Begitu besar pengorbanan Siwon untuk Kyuhyun,sampai-sampai Siwon pernah dipukuli tentara di pangkalan tentara dekat rumah gara-gara Kyuhyun ngidam ingin melihat Siwon memakai helm tentara dengan hiasan bunga di atasnya. Alhasil,Siwon mengalami luka memar dan baru sembuh satu minggu kemudian.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia selonjorkan kakinya dan ia bersandar di kusen ranjangnya. Ia memijat-mijat kakinya yang ngilu karena daritadi ia membuntuti kepergian Siwon. sedang asyik-asyiknya ia memijat kakinya,tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeobosseo?" sapa Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Yeobosseo,Kyuhyun-ah. Ini Hyukjae hyung. Hyung hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau sekarang baik-baik saja," ternyata panggilan itu berasal dari Hyukjae.

"Kalau mau memastikan kenapa tak langsung datang kesini,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk berhadapan dengan orang saat ini.

"Hehe,mian. Sekarang aku masih berada di dokter kandungan. Donghae sedang melakukan check up kehamilan," jawab Hyukjae. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia jadi iri pada Donghae dan Hyukjae. " Aku baik-baik saja,hyung. Kalau ada apa-apa aku pasti akan meneleponmu," jawab Kyuhyun melunak. Ia tak mungkin mengganggu aktivitas Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Yasudah,Kyuhyun-ah. Berhati-hatilah di rumah. Hyung akan siap membantu jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Nanti malam hyung akan kesana. Annyeong~"

"Annyeong,hyung. Salam untuk Donghae hyung ya," Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dan mendesah lemah. Ia benar-benar ingin seperti Donghae. Diperhatikan oleh suami,diantar kemana-mana,dan sebagainya. Selama ini Siwon hanya satu kali mengantarnya untuk check up ke dokter,dan jarang berada di rumah. Siwon selalu pulang diatas jam sembilan,disaat dia sudah tertidur. Meskipun Siwon sangat perhatian kepadanya,namun ia juga ingin merasakan setiap detik bersama Siwon di masa-masa yang menurutnya sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Walaupun itu hanya melakukan hal-hal kecil,namun itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Haish...andai saja jika Siwon hyung tak sesibuk itu. Pasti dia selalu menemaniku sekarang," gumam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menerawang. Ia selalu mencoba mengerti keadaan Siwon yang memang seorang pewaris tunggal Choi Coorporation,namun kesabarannya sudah melampaui batas.

Tanpa sengaja tatapannya terhenti di meja kerja Siwon yang terlihat berantakan. Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk merapikan meja kerja Siwon. Setelah bersusah payah berdiri dan berjalan,akhirnya ia duduk di kursi kerja Siwon.

Kyuhyun mulai merapikan kertas-kertas proyek yang berserakan di meja Siwon. Ia memasukkan kertas-kertas itu di map-map yang ada di meja,dan memasukkan map-map itu ke dalam laci. Tetapi saat ia membuka laci,ia menemukan beberapa kertas yang sudah disatukan dengan sebuah clip yang menarik minatnya. Dengan antusias ia mengeluarkan satu bendel kertas itu dan mulai membacanya satu-persatu.

Kyuhyun mulai membaca bagian depan kertas itu.

_List : Rencanaku di masa depan... fighting for work,Siwon!_

Rencana di masa depan? Kyuhyun mulai bingung dengan maksud tulisan itu. Ia mulai membaca halaman berikutnya.

_Membeli rumah untukku dan Kyuhyun (√)_

_Membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke Pulau Okinawa (√)_

_Membuat bayi (?) (√)_

_Kamar bayi *kemungkinan anak : namja* (√)_

_Menyiapkan keperluan melahirkan Kyuhyun (√)_

_Tabungan pendidikan untuk anak=D (√)_

_Liburan untukku,Kyuhyun,dan anak (√)_

_Pindah rumah setelah sudah pensiun (√)_

_Nama anak?_

_Namja : Choi Minho,Choi Taemin,..._

_Yeoja : Choi Sihyun, Choi Yuwon,..._

Kyuhyun terperangah. Ternyata Siwon sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk bayi mereka! Bahkan sampai tabungan pendidikan dan nama anak,Siwon sudah menyiapkannya. Kyuhyun terharu,ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Siwon telah sejauh ini mempersiapkan segalanya,bahkan hal-hal kecil yang belum terpikirkan olehnya.

Tes. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir perlahan di kedua pipi pucatnya karena terharu.

"Hyung...hiks..hiks..mianhae aku selalu marah-marah padamu...hiks.." isak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengelapi air matanya. Isakannya perlahan berhenti,kemudian ia membuka halaman-halaman berikutnya yang berisikan semua realisasi rencana Siwon yang terdapat di daftar tadi. Ada surat tabungan pendidikan,brosur perjalanan,dan pada halaman terakhir terdapat sebuah gambar dan tulisan di bawahnya. Kyuhyun mengamatinya dan kembali menangis melihat kertas itu.

Kertas itu berisikan gambar sebuah desain kamar bayi yang Kyuhyun yakin Siwon sendirilah yang menggambarnya. Kamar itu terlihat sederhana namun begitu indah. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya yang takjub melihat ini semua. Dan di bagian bawah terdapat sebuah tulisan kecil yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum bahagia.

Aku sudah tak sabar menantikannya...akhirnya hidupku akan menjadi sempurna! ^^

Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Ia kembali menyimpan kertas-kertas itu dengan hati-hati. Entah kenapa hatinya kini merasa sangat tenang dan bahagia. Kyuhyun pikir selama ini Siwon hanya sibuk bekerja,namun ia salah. Siwon yang memang selalu sibuk...ternyata sudah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya dan calon anak mereka.

Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya dengan lembut,sambil terus tersenyum, "Kau pantas bangga memiliki seorang ayah seperti daddymu," Kyuhyun kemudian bergumam dalam hati, "Gomawo,hyung. Ternyata kau lebih perhatian dari yang kukira. Aku benar-benar menyesal selalu meminta waktu agar kau menemaniku,"

"Aku janji,aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak kita,"

_#1013#_

Sudah dua hari Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun. dan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih belum menghubunginya. Yah..Siwon menyadari,mungkin Kyuhyun masih marah padanya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika perasaan Siwon masih dilanda kecemasan. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun,atau malah hari-hari ini Kyuhyun akan melahirkan. Ia terus menelepon Hyukjae,tapi Hyukjae selalu bilang bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. tapi tetap saja,sebagai suami ia masih saja punya rasa khawatir. Apalagi dengan keadaan emosi Kyuhyun yang tidak stabil seperti itu.

Ia baru saja selesai mengadakan penandatanganan kontrak dengan perusahaan besar. Proyeknya sukses besar. Dan untuk merayakan ini semua,nanti malam akan diadakan makan malam bersama kolega-koleganya di sebuah rumah makan khas Jepang. Siwon masih mempunyai waktu beberapa jam sebelum makan malam,jadi ia masih punya waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Namun waktu istirahatnya terhenti ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Yeobosseo Hyukjae hyung. Ada apa?"

"Siwon,barusan saja Kyuhyun jatuh dari kamar mandi dan air ketubannya pecah. Ia akan melahirkan sekarang! Cepat pulang ke Korea!"

Deg! Jantung Siwon serasa berhenti berdetak. Kyuhyun terjatuh!

"God! Baik hyung,aku segera pulang!" Siwon terburu-buru memasukkan semua bajunya dan berlari keluar hotel. Ia segera memesan tiket melalui telepon. Ia juga menelepon ke sekretarisnya agar menggantikannya di acara makan malam nanti.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Kyuhyun jatuh dari kamar mandi! Bayangkan saja,bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun? bagaimana nasib calon bayinya? Siwon benar-benar kalut. Napasnya terengah-engah karena tegang. Benar-benar suami yang bodoh! Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia sudah sampai di bandara,dan ia langsung melesat ke bagian pemesanan tiket. Setelah mendapat tiketnya,ia langsung berlari menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Korea.

"Tuhan,selamatkan Kyuhyun dan calon bayi kami. Aku tak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka," pinta Siwon dalam hati sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya berdoa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Ia berharap semoga Tuhan benar-benar mendengar doanya.

_#1013#_

Setelah melewati proses melahirkan yang cukup panjang,akhirnya malaikat kecil Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah lahir ke dunia dengan selamat. Tak ada yang terluka,walaupun tadi Kyuhyun sempat mengalami memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya karena terjatuh.

"Selamat,Tuan! Anak anda laki-laki," suster yang menangani Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan dengan membawa malaikat kecilnya dan Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung menangis terharu,kemudian ia menggendong anak untuk pertama kali. Ia merasa hidupnya sangat lengkap sekarang. Mempunyai suami yang menyayanginya dan seorang anak yang sangat tampan.

"Baby...ini mommy...," Bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus mengelus pipi anaknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tak henti-hentinya ia menangis karena terharu dengan semua ini. Ia menciumi anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya tampan seperti ayahnya. Hidung yang mancung,rahang yang mungil,dan rambut ikal yang hitam melegam,dan kulit seputih susu. Benar-benar perpaduan antara dirinya dengan Siwon.

"Whaaaa...Kyuhyunnn...chukkkaeeee!" teriakan seseorang yang ternyata Donghae dan Hyukjae tiba-tiba menggema di ruang perawatan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Donghae hyung...Hyukjae hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun ketika Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah duduk di sampingnya. Donghae dengan dibantu Hyukjae berusaha untuk duduk dengan nyaman di kursi,mengingat Donghae juga sedang dalam keadaan mengandung tujuh bulan.

"Wah,anakmu mirip sekali denganmu dan Siwon!" ucap Hyukjae saat melihat bayi Kyuhyun yang masih berada di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Yaiyalah,yang buat juga aku dan Siwon hyung. jadi pantas jika anak kami mirip dengan kami," dengus Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae tertawa.

"Oh iya,Siwon dan keluarganya belum datang?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk," jawab Kyuhyun singkat, "dan untuk keluarganya,mereka sedang perjalanan dari Eropa kesini,"

"Tapi tadi Siwon sudah kuberitahu,lho!" tandas Hyukjae.

"Biarlah,hyung. biar dia fokus dulu dengan pekerjaannya," jawab Kyuhyun bijak sambil setia memandangi dan mengelus bayinya. Namun tiba-tiba...

BRUAKK! Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mirip kuda alias Choi Siwon yang sedang mengatur napasnya karena berlari-lari.

"Hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun yang kaget karena kehadiran Siwon. ia senang karena Siwon akhirnya telah datang.

"Babykyu...hosh...hoshh..." Siwon berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lega ketika melihat seorang bayi yang ada di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Baby,ini anak kita?" tanya Siwon tak percaya sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat bayi itu sehingga terlihat oleh Siwon.

"Baby,say hello to daddy..." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga sang bayi. Membuat Siwon tersenyum makin lebar dan ia langsung menggendong bayinya.

"Whoaa...jagoan kecil daddy!" Siwon dengan bangga menggendong anak pertamanya dengan terus tersenyum dan berseru,layaknya sehabis mendapat harta karun yang berharga. Kyuhyun,Donghae,dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Siwon yang out of character. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon diluar terlihat cool dan berwibawa. Tapi sekarang? Berkat kelahiran anaknya,ia menjadi seorang Choi Siwon yang berkali lipat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Wah..wah. Fishy-ku,sebaiknya kita jangan menganggu keluarga bahagia ini," ucap Hyukjae yang mendapat anggukan dari Donghae.

"Iya,Hyukkie. Kami pamit dulu ya? Jaga anak kalian baik-baik!" pamit Donghae kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Ne,hyung. Kami menunggu kabar baik darimu," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Annyeong semua~" Hyukjae membantu Donghae berdiri,kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang perawatan. Menyisakan sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang berbahagia.

"Oh iya,hyung. Jadi nama anak ini siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang masih asyik menggendong bayinya. Siwon berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"Choi Minho atau Choi Taemin?" sahut Kyuhyun yang mendapat padangan kaget dari Siwon.

"M-mwo? K-kenapa kau bisa—"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku sudah melihat semuanya,hyung. aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah terus-terusan memintamu perhatian kepadaku. Padahal,ternyata kau lebih perhatian dari yang kukira," Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menangis ke arah Siwon. "Gomawo,hyung. kau sudah banyak memberikan perhatianmu selama ini,bahkan untuk bayi kita,"

Siwon meletakkan bayi mereka di kotak tempat bayi,dan beralih ke tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyunpun membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Ia merasa ingin menangis untuk saat ini.

"Harusnya hyung yang harus minta maaf," ucap Siwon lembut, "Selama ini hyung selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian. Hyung tak bisa seperti seorang suami yang selalu berada di samping istrinya kapanpun. Hyung masih ada tanggungan pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab yang besar. Tapi hyung malah menomorsatukan pekerjaan daripada keluarga. Hyung juga merasa bersalah karena tadi hyung tak sempat menemanimu di saat-saat melahirkan bayi kita,"

"Gwenchana,hyung. Aku bahagia memiliki suami sepertimu. Jarang ada suami yang sudah sibuk bekerja tapi masih sempat menyiapkan segala kebutuhan bayi,bahkan untuk masa depannya juga," Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Siwon. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun lama. Kemudian pandangan mereka beralih ke bayi kecil mereka.

"Jadi...nama untuk bayi kita,apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau Choi Minho saja? nama itu hyung buat khusus untuk anak pertama kita kalau namja" usul Siwon yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Kyuhyun.

"Nama yang bagus,hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali menggendong Minho. Siwon bergumam dan terus mengelus pipi jagoan kecilnya.

.

.

.

—THE END—


End file.
